<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby, your love is gonna change me by letsperaltiago</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191360">baby, your love is gonna change me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsperaltiago/pseuds/letsperaltiago'>letsperaltiago</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s07e07 Ding Dong, F/M, Fluff, Goofing around in bed, Idiots in Love, Plans For The Future, baby talk, post-sex cuddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsperaltiago/pseuds/letsperaltiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jake and Amy spend the night they find out they're pregnant expressing just how much they love each other and talk to their future baby for the first time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>baby, your love is gonna change me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AMY PERALTA-SANTIAGO IS PREGNANT, Y'ALL!</p><p>I can't believe it, after all this time, this is finally canon! My heart is so full and tried to pour some of that emotion into this tiny oneshot! Let me know what you thought! </p><p>xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An indescribable surge of adrenaline mixed with what could very well be an overdose of endorphins sends his body into an euphoria-like trance the second she confirms his whispered, afraid of it all being a dream, question: they’re indeed having a baby.</p><p>Exactly as just how indescribable the pain of hopelessly trying without results had been, equally indescribably incredible was this moment of reaching the mountain top to finally feel the past months of struggling paying off. No other feeling could possibly outdo the current feeling of holding his wife <em>so</em> close knowing that life, life which they’d created together, was growing inside of her at this very moment.</p><p>His emotions were obviously as well as <em>shamelessly</em> out of control and it showed. The second Amy pulled back from the embrace, she was to be snatched back into what this time would be a tender kiss connoting hands holding and stroking her waist, occasionally drifting off to caress their baby’s temporary home. Meanwhile her thumbs took care of erasing the trace of tears on his face, where the cupping of her hands fit perfectly around his jaws and cheeks.</p><p>“I love you so much,” he whispered in between steady clashing of their lips, feeling her smile against him.</p><p>“I love you too. So much, Jake.”</p><p>Not much else was needed nor said that night except for sounds of love in the form of whimpered declarations of love in-between clashing of bare skin and entangled limbs, until the culmination the evening’s events, emotional as well as physical, surmounted its climax in its final form as erratic thrusts and cries of pleasure.</p><p>Then, apart from their heavy breathing, total silence swallowed the deflating rush of coming down: him collapsed on top of her with his now messy, from passionate clawing and pulling, sweaty curls and head atop her chest. Of course, as she knew he loved it and so did she, Amy let her shaky fingers come up to play with said curls only making them even more of a mess although just that <em>more enticing</em> to look at through half-shut eyes hiding behind drowsy lids.</p><p>There was barely enough time to catch their breaths, properly that is, both of them still very clearly heaving for air that wasn’t heavy with the smell and feel of sex, before Jake decided to use his last remaining strength to switch back to a hovering position above his wife.</p><p>“What are you doing?” her words were laced with an aroused giggle.</p><p>“I’m-“ he let a long, tender kiss to her collarbone interrupt him before pulling back only to kiss her jaw leaving his lips in the same spot when continuing to mumble - this time into her golden, clammy skin, “-going to give our baby a proper first hello.”</p><p>In no way, in this world or another, could Amy Santiago’s heart repress the swelling triggered by this comment showing her just how right Jake Peralta was for her. The decision to build a life with him, though it been taken very unconsciously since he had his ways of just naturally slip imperfectly perfectly into the depth of every crook of her life , had never felt more perfect than in that moment where he, even time after time, showered her and their little, now growing, family with love and adoration.</p><p>“Do you <em>really</em> want your child’s first impression of you to be you very much naked and partially still-” a swift nudge of her leg shifted his lower body just enough for him to slip the remaining distance out of her, “-<em>inside</em> of their mother?”</p><p>She cocked an eyebrow grinning playfully at the prompt groan escaping him in response to the movement, not-so-secretly adoring the thought of her husband being too worn out by sex to notice his tactlessly steadfast genital.</p><p>“Very funny,” he regained his posture before playfully biting the tip of her nose, successfully earning him a loud rupture of laughter and a swat to his chest. “You do realize that there’s a way bigger chance, no, a hundred percent chance, they’re <em>hearing</em> rather than seeing this, right? So shame on <em>you</em>, Santiago, for exposing our baby to such x-rated content.”</p><p>Simply being a natural reaction to ‘our baby’, the words almost threw her completely off track with the immense amount of indescribable happiness it sent rushing through her entire body.</p><p>“Shut up,” and indeed he did, having no choice when she grabbed his face to pull him down for yet another, too many that night to count, kiss. The smile she could feel against her lips was still present once she pulled back to add another cocky remark. “They can neither hear nor see anything yet at this point, silly.”</p><p>“Whatever. <em>You</em> shut up.”</p><p>In any other scenario Amy would’ve consistently kept on proving her point till he’d pick up on agreeing with it, yet there was something about being bluntly told to shut up by a mussy-haired, post-sex feeble Jake that swept the urge to correct him off her itinerary. Occasionally, being shut up by Jake was very much enjoyable and worth biting her tongue for.   </p><p>“Now,” he wriggled his way down his wife, skin rubbing against skin tickling her in the process.</p><p>“Jake, what are-”</p><p>“As I said, I’m going to properly introduce myself,” the tickling stopped the second he settled under the covers, torso, carefully, resting in between her legs to give him face-to-belly access with his future son or daughter.  </p><p>“Hi there, little bean. It’s me: your daddy.”</p><p>The quick realization that he was indeed sticking to his words, thus not wanting to miss the moment, of course goaded Amy to lift the covers only to be met by a sight, rather silly but nonetheless absolutely <em>adorable</em>, she wished she could’ve captured to replay forever: Jake, flat on his stomach against her abdomen with a hand carefully tracing the curves of her soon to grow belly all while looking at it in such an investigative and curious way that Amy was left speechless.</p><p>“You probably won’t be able to comprehend a whole lot for another few months or so, but…” his hands paused on the soft pouch where the tiny human would soon grow bigger and stronger. All she could do was, carefully as to not interrupt the moment, push the covers down to rest on her husband’s shoulders in order to allow the scene to unfold freely before her without having to hold up the makeshift fort he’d created when he’d crept down beneath it.</p><p>“Your mom, the beautiful lady who  carries you around all day, and I have worked really hard on getting you here, and we already love you so much.”</p><p>Extra hormones or not, truly not believing that <em>anyone</em> could physically hold back some kind of sign of being moved at the sight of this moment. Overwhelmed by how right Jake Peralta was for her and their baby, Amy felt tears forming in her eyes. No, she didn’t have any comparable moments with any other person but yet she was so very sure that this was where she wanted to and was meant to be more than anywhere else in the world. This made all the time she’d struggled with dating anyone from hopeless magicians and snobby dentists completely and utterly irrelevant. This place, here with him, was her forever coming home.</p><p>As if by pulled in by magnetic force, physically unable to fight it, her hand made its way back to his hair as he continued chatting with the embryo.</p><p>“I know you can’t express much right now, you know, with you still being a tiny blob and everything...”</p><p>The corners of Amy’s lips pulled into an amused smile stifling a small chuckle as to preserve the moment. Tiny tears were still teasing her eyes, some even already spilled onto her face.</p><p>“But if you need anything, please let us know, okay? You can just, I don’t know, make mommy throw up or, like , kick her in the ribs. I promise I will take the blame, take care of her and try to figure out what you need. Team work, you know?”</p><p>He looked up to meet her gaze receiving a tiny nod of approval, smiling eyes telling him everything he needed to know.</p><p>“In the meantime, until you’re out here with us, your mom and I will do <em>anything</em> we can to prepare for you so that you won’t have to cry as much when you finally get here. I mean, I will gladly give up sleep for you but, on the other hand, I won’t complain about actually getting some, just a tiny bit, either.”</p><p>“I appreciate you trying to teach them this but I’m also afraid that you’re going to be very disappointed, Peralta,” Amy sniffled, smiling through her now reddened, tearstained face.</p><p>“I know,” he chuckled looking up at his wife with deep brown, crowded with love and emotion, eyes. “Anyways,” he redirected his gaze back to the belly before stroking it and in return earning him a small quiver in reaction to the cool metal around his ring finger. “I love you so much already and I can’t wait to meet you. Until then we can get to know each other better like this. I’d really like that…”</p><p>“I’d really <em>really</em> like that too,” Amy complied along with a small flick of her wrist, a tug on his hair, that prompted him to kiss the belly as one last affectionate touch before crawling back up her body to, where he immediately showered the entirety of her glowing face with another few affectionate pecks.</p><p>Having had so many emotions run high all evening eventually led to their physical strength, the bit they’d had left after the <em>stupid</em> good, <em>very</em> emotionally charged sex, running out.</p><p>He dropped off of her body, into the comfort of their mattress, to lie on his side automatically inviting her to scoot back into his now free grip, earning him a perfect position where he could easily wrap his arms around her middle whilst also hold onto <em>their baby.</em></p><p>“I can’t wait to meet them,” he whispered then pecked the back of her neck before burying his face in it with a relaxed, happier than ever sigh.</p><p>“Me neither.”</p><p>He couldn’t see this but a delighted smile was still stuck to her face when she positioned her hands on top of his on her belly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Our baby.”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>